Promesas
by Doritas
Summary: Primer fic de Trinity en solitario. No somos pocos los que nos preguntamos qué pasará en la boda de Bill y Fleur cuando Harry y Ginny se encuentren de nuevo... One shot de HG


**Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic sin la colaboración de Tridjia e Ibi, y tmb es mi primer one shot. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un Harry/Ginny porque es mi pareja favorita. El título es una porquería francamente, pero es q no se me ocurría nada y después de darle muchas vueltas, así se ha quedado. **

**Espero q os guste!!! **

* * *

_**PROMESAS**_

****

Por fin ha llegado el día tan esperado. El _gran_ día. Tras interminables sesiones en las que Ginny y Gabrielle, como si de un par de maniquíes se trataran, tuvieron que permanecer durante horas muy quietas en los escabeles mientras varias modistas arreglaban y volvían a arreglar sus vestidos de damas de honor; después de tantos y tantos preparativos; las flores... las invitaciones... la decoración del jardín... asegurar detalles de última hora... no sin antes haber tenido que soportar a lo largo de la última semana los gritos histéricos de su madre y de Fleur... Después de haber pasado por todo eso, por fin ha llegado el _día_. El día en que Fleur Delacour pasará a ser Fleur Weasley, en el mismo momento en que contraiga matrimonio con su hermano Bill y unan sus vidas... para siempre.

A pesar de que Ginny ya está más que acostumbrada a la presencia de la _veela_ en la Madriguera y hace tiempo que se ha hecho a la idea de que pronto, muy pronto, pasará a formar parte de la familia, aún sigue siendo irritante a veces. Irritante y exasperante. Con esa estúpida manía de agitar su larga cabellera casi plateada de un lado a otro, o cuando trata a Ginny como si fuera su hermana pequeña, más pequeña incluso que Gabrielle. Pero quiere a Bill. Ginny lo sabe. Y eso debe bastarle para aceptarla.

Aún recuerda, como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando hace exactamente un año Bill y Fleur anunciaron su compromiso ante toda la familia. Le vienen a la memoria las sonrisas torcidas de los gemelos, la mandíbula desencajada de Ron, el ceño fruncido de su madre y la expresión de desconcierto de su padre, entre otras cosas. Y finalmente, un año después, un año en el que han pasado tantas cosas... la boda está a punto de celebrarse.

Y ahora Ginny se encuentra en su habitación, frente al espejo, arreglándose el maquillaje y poniendo en su lugar un mechón rebelde que ha decidido escapar del prolijo moño que tanto tiempo ha tardado en hacerle la madre de Fleur.

Observa su vestido, de un color dorado pálido, igual que el de Gabrielle, que la misma Fleur se encargó de elegir personalmente. Ella dice continuamente que los colores suaves son los que más le favorecen a Ginny, por el color de su pelo, de un rojo oscuro encendido, y su piel blanca.

Gira sobre sí misma hasta quedar de espaldas al espejo y vuelve la cabeza para ver cómo le queda el vestido desde cada ángulo. A su madre le parece un tanto atrevida la escasez de tela en la espalda, que queda completamente al descubierto, pero Fleur afirma que se ve encantadora. Encantadora. Vaya, después de todo Fleur también es capaz de decir cosas buenas de Ginny de vez en cuando.

Consulta el reloj de su mesita de noche y comprueba que aún falta una hora para que comience la ceremonia. La boda se celebrará en el enorme jardín trasero de la Madriguera, así como el banquete. Bill, que no puede ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia como dicta la tradición, ha pasado la noche en el apartamento de los gemelos en el callejón Diagon. Fleur, por el contrario, se encuentra a esas alturas en la antigua habitación de Bill, y Ginny se pregunta si ya estará más tranquila, porque esa misma mañana se había despertado visiblemente nerviosa y alterada.

Ginny escucha constantemente pasos apresurados en el pasillo y alguien que sube y baja las escaleras a trompicones. La verdad es que todo es un verdadero caos esa mañana. Y Molly y la madre de Fleur no paran de ir de un lado a otro asegurándose de que todo va sobre ruedas, sin ningún percance de última hora. De hecho, Molly ya se ha encargado de amenazar a los gemelos por si se les pasa por la cabeza "amenizar" la fiesta con alguna de sus bromas.

Mientras sus pensamientos giran en torno la inminente boda, su reflejo le devuelve la mirada desde el espejo... una mirada triste... y aunque trata de sonreír y parecer contenta y alegre, porque es un día feliz y su hermano Bill se casa, sus ojos no acompañan esa sonrisa. Siguen tristes... y melancólicos... y vacíos. Lo único que espera es que nadie se dé cuenta. Ese es el día de Bill. De Bill y de Fleur. Y no va a estropearlo por nada del mundo, ni siquiera cuando lo vea por primera vez en semanas. O cuando se encuentren cara a cara y deba compartir con él la mesa en el banquete. Porque, con la _suerte_ que tiene Ginny, obviamente, le ha tocado sentarse en la misma mesa que a él. Por supuesto, él ha sido invitado a la boda. No podía ser de otra forma. Y no es que a ella le moleste, de ninguna manera, pero el hecho de volver a verle, de saber que lo tendrá delante de nuevo y que todo ha cambiado entre ellos... duele.

Cierra los ojos por unos segundos tratando de infundirse valor y entonces alguien llama a la puerta y, sobresaltada, da un respingo.

-¿Ginny?

Respira hondo y abre la puerta del dormitorio para dejar pasar a Hermione.

-¿Acabas de llegar? –pregunta Ginny al mismo tiempo que planta un beso en la mejilla de Hermione.

-Sí. Mis padres están abajo, en el jardín, con tu padre.

-¿Con mi padre? Bien, entonces supongo que eso lo entretendrá hasta que empiece la ceremonia. Pero lo siento por tus padres.

Hermione ríe mientras se alisa la falda del vestido y toma asiento en la cama de Ginny con cuidado de no arrugarlo.

-Estás muy guapa –dice Ginny, que observa desde las sandalias de tacón, pasando por el insinuante vestido azul de tirantes, hasta llegar al cabello de Hermione, recogido en un moño para la ocasión.

-Tú también –contesta y con un gesto de la mano le indica a Ginny que se dé la vuelta-. El vestido es muy bonito. Te queda genial.

-Lo escogió Fleur –comenta Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces entrecierra los ojos y observa a Hermione con una sonrisa divertida-. ¿Sabes? A mi hermano se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea, si es que no os habéis encontrado ya.

-¿A tu hermano¿A Fred? –pregunta Hermione con una mirada inocente, haciéndose claramente la desentendida. Mientras, se coloca bien un tirante del vestido, que ya estaba más que en su sitio, y Ginny sabe que está nerviosa Y eso la divierte... mucho.

Ginny levanta las cejas y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Hablas de George entonces?

Aunque se muere de ganas por estrangularla, Ginny se conforma con poner los ojos en blanco, muy al _estilo Hermione_, y niega repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-¿Charlie?

-Deja de decir idioteces –espeta Ginny a punto de echarse a reír-. Sabes perfectamente que estoy hablando de Ron.

Hermione parpadea un par de veces y su mirada se pierde a través de la ventana en el cielo despejado de nubes. Justo cuando vuelve la vista hacia Ginny y parece que va a decir algo, escuchan un golpeteo a sus espaldas y al instante una cabeza se asoma por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta.

-Ginny –dice una niña de no más de diez años con una voz muy aguda y un acento francés muy marcado, de cabello casi plateado tan brillante como el de Fleur-, tu "madgre" te "espega" abajo, "quiegue" que le eches una mano. Yo que tú, no "tagdaguía", todos están de los "negvios" hoy –y con una risa cantarina, como si lo estuviese pasando en grande, Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, da media vuelta y cierra la puerta.

Ginny se mira por última vez en el espejo y después de aplicarse unas gotas de su perfume favorito, se gira en dirección a Hermione:

-Supongo que tendré que bajar antes de que a mi madre le dé un ataque –comenta al mismo tiempo que camina hacia la salida del dormitorio.

Hermione va tras ella y ambas se encuentran con Gabrielle en el rellano, que, con la oreja pegada contra la puerta de la habitación de Bill, justo frente a la de Ginny, parece muy concentrada en escuchar lo que pasa al otro lado.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –pregunta Ginny, aunque de pronto ella también siente curiosidad por saber qué puede ser tan interesante.

Gabrielle se aparta de la puerta como impulsada por un resorte al oír la pregunta, pero respira hondo, aliviada, cuando ve que es Ginny quien la ha descubierto escuchando conversaciones ajenas, algo que, evidentemente, no debería estar haciendo.

-Mmmm... Nada –contesta con una cara de niña buena que tal vez consiga engañar a los demás, pero, desde luego, no a Ginny. Por Merlín, pero si fue ella quien inventó esa expresión de "yo no he sido".

-Ya. Nada.

-Mamá me ha echado de la habitación –exclamó con el ceño fruncido, como si se sintiese indignada-, "pogque" "queguía" "teneg" una "chagla" con "Fleug" de "mujeg" a "mujeg" o algo así. ¿Tú sabes lo que significa eso, Ginny?

Detrás de la pelirroja, Hermione carraspea con la intención de contener la risa y Ginny aprieta firmemente los labios, porque sabe que si abre la boca, será para soltar una carcajada.

-Puedes preguntárselo después a Fleur –responde Ginny y se promete a sí misma estar presente cuando eso suceda-. Pero ahora¿por qué no bajas con nosotras y nos ayudas con lo que sea que necesite mi madre?

Gabrielle asiente y pasa delante de las dos chicas. Ginny la sigue y baja las escaleras con cuidado de no pisarse el vestido, que oculta por completo sus pies. De repente, se imagina que cae rodando por las escaleras con bastante poca elegancia. Eso es lo único que le falta. Seguro que Fleur se ponía de los nervios, después de haberse pasado los últimos tres días ensayando con ella y con Gabrielle cómo debían caminar las damas de honor hasta el altar: con gracia y soltura... sin prisa pero sin pausa... siguiendo el ritmo de la marcha nupcial... con distinción y delicadeza... y un montón de bobadas más que Ginny ya no recuerda. Total, ni que recorrer un pasillo de veinte metros fuera un misterio, al menos no como para haberlo hecho unas cien veces antes.

Cuando entran en la sala de estar, Ginny ve a los gemelos, que seguramente acaban de llegar, porque su madre se afana en ponerles bien los cuellos de las túnicas entre quejidos.

-Mira, mamá, aunque no lo creas, sabemos vestirnos solitos –espeta Fred, apartándose de las garras de su madre, y sigue a George hasta el jardín.

Molly murmura algo entre dientes, pero cuando escucha los pasos de las chicas en la sala de estar, se olvida por un momento de los gemelos y empieza a dar órdenes a una velocidad de vértigo: recibir a los invitados, asegurarse de que los adornos florales están en su sitio, vigilar a los gemelos...

-Mamá, yo no pienso volver a salir ahí fuera hasta que empiece la boda –dice Ron, que acaba de entrar por una de las puertas que da al jardín, frotándose la mejilla derecha con demasiada fuerza-. La tía Muriel está de lo más pesada y besucona...

Lleva una túnica de gala azul marino que lo hace parecer mucho más mayor y más alto, aunque tal vez no se deba sólo a la túnica, sino a que su rostro, de facciones más duras y marcadas, tiene una expresión diferente... una expresión más madura. Ron enrojece hasta la raíz del pelo y se frota más enérgicamente la mejilla en la que aún le quedan marcas de carmín cuando ve a Hermione. Y ambos se miran a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que Molly se acerca a su hijo menor para limpiar con un pañuelo húmedo los restos de labial rojo.

-Espero que no hayas sido grosero con la tía Muriel.

-No, mamá... –murmura Ron a la vez que lanza una mirada asesina a Ginny, que no ha podido contener las ganas de echarse a reír.

-Bien, ahora –dice la señora Weasley tras haber dejado la mejilla de Ron sin ninguna señal de la tía Muriel- todos deberíais salir fuera y recibir como es debido a los invitados. Además, estoy segura de que la tía se muere de ganas por verte, Ginny.

-¿La tía Muriel? –pregunta con un hilo de voz y una expresión casi de terror en el rostro.

-Pues claro –dice Ron con toda la mala intención-. Ahora que lo dices, mamá, incluso ha preguntado por "la pequeña Ginny". Estará encantada de verte –termina con una sonrisa cínica mirando a su hermana.

De pronto, una imagen no muy agradable acude a la mente de Ginny: unos brazos demasiado rollizos rodeándola con fuerza y asfixiada por un perfume muy dulzón.

-Ya lo has oído, Ginny, no hagas esperar a tu tía –la voz de la señora Weasley se escucha desde el salón mientras sube las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba con Gabrielle, ajena a la batalla de miradas asesinas entre Ron y Ginny.

-Traidor.

-Eso te pasa por reírte de las desgracias ajenas –espeta Ron de mal humor.

-Amargado.

-Enana.

-Cerebro de mosquit...

-¿Queréis parar de una vez? –exclama Hermione para hacerse oír y Ginny sabe que está a punto de poner los ojos en blanco. Bingo.

-Harry está aquí –dice Ron de repente, mirando fijamente el vestido de Hermione.

A Ginny le da un vuelco el corazón y una sensación muy desagradable se extiende por su estómago. Nervios. Inseguridad. Miedo. Traga saliva con fuerza para deshacerse del nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta, pero sigue ahí.

-¿Harry ya está aquí? –Hermione casi chilla de la emoción. Pero su semblante se vuelve irritado y frunce el ceño-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

-Es que no me habéis dejado... –murmura Ron y se despeina inconscientemente el pelo.

-No hagas eso –dice Hermione y en un acto reflejo vuelve a peinar a Ron con ambas manos. Pero cuando los dos se dan cuenta de la cercanía que hay entre ellos y de que las manos de Hermione acarician con suavidad el pelo rojo de Ron, se apartan con brusquedad como si no hubiera pasado nada. A pesar de que incluso Ginny ha sido consciente de la conexión que existe entre ambos y que se ha hecho patente durante unos segundos. Menudo par de idiotas, piensa Ginny.

-Eh... Harry nos está esperando. Lo he dejado hablando con papá –dice Ron, y sin esperar respuesta, camina hacia la puerta que da al jardín.

Hermione se vuelve hacia Ginny y parece dudar antes de decir:

-¿Vienes?

Ginny, incómoda, piensa que tal vez Harry no ha querido entrar en casa para no tener que encontrarse con ella. La verdad es que ese pensamiento no es muy alentador. Pero ella tampoco quiere verlo. Ni siquiera sabe cómo comportarse cuando se encuentren cara a cara. ¿Qué debe hacer¿Saludarlo como si no hubiera pasado nada¿Hablar con toda normalidad como si nunca hubieran sido más que amigos?

-No... yo... no –murmura Ginny-. Tal vez mamá me necesite aquí o... no sé... falta muy poco para que empiece la ceremonia y supongo que Fleur querrá que Gabrielle y yo estemos con ella, porque ya sabes que tenemos que caminar juntas hasta el altar, así que...

-Ya, bueno... Entonces nos vemos luego en el banquete –acto seguido, y después de sonreír a modo de apoyo, Hermione sigue el mismo camino que Ron.

Y Ginny vuelve a quedarse sola, en mitad de la sala de estar, sin poder moverse. En fin... él ya está allí... Y hace semanas Ginny se prometió que, cuando llegara el momento, no se comportaría como una idiota... y no piensa hacerlo, porque es una Gryffindor, así que hará frente a la situación y punto. Así de fácil.

Alguien baja corriendo las escaleras y Ginny escucha la risa alegre de Gabrielle.

-"Fleug" ya está lista.

Le sudan las manos. Y no sabe qué hacer con ellas, si entrelazarlas en su regazo, dejarlas quietas sobre sus rodillas, o cruzarse de brazos... Un tic nervioso hace que su pierna derecha tiemble constantemente, y hasta Hermione se ha dado cuenta, que, para no acabar de los nervios ella también, ha agarrado firmemente y con fuerza la rodilla de Harry y el irritante tic ha desaparecido. Pero es que no puede evitarlo. De un momento a otro ella recorrerá ese pasillo, pasará justo a su lado, y no sabe si está preparado para verla. Y no sólo eso. No sabe si será capaz de estarse quieto y no correr hasta ella para decirle lo mucho que la ha echado de menos y las ganas que tiene de volver a estar con ella. Pero, por enésima vez, se dice a sí mismo que eso no puede ser. Así de simple. Ha tomado una decisión, y por difícil que sea, no piensa echarse atrás. Porque estaría poniendo en peligro la vida de Ginny. Y eso es algo que no puede permitirse.

Todos esos pensamientos quedan aparcados en el fondo de su mente cuando la marcha nupcial empieza a sonar y la ve por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Caminando lentamente delante de Gabrielle. El tiempo se detiene y la música parece oírse desde muy lejos. Ginny no deja de mirar al frente, pero Harry está seguro de que debe haberle visto, y por supuesto, debe sentir su mirada, intensa, sobre ella. Y aunque sabe que no debería mirarla de esa manera, no puede apartar la vista de ella ni por un segundo. Su pelo, habitualmente suelto, está recogido, y los rallos del sol arrancan destellos rojizos como el fuego. Parece más... mayor. Tal vez sea cosa del vestido. O tal vez no.

-Harry, por favor, cambia esa cara de bobo y cierra la boca –susurra Hermione, y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

Ginny pasa junto a él y ni siquiera le mira. Nada. Sólo tiene ojos para Bill, que sonríe nervioso. Su aspecto es diferente ahora: sus rasgos lobunos son visibles en sus colmillos, más largos, en sus ojos, más oscuros, y en el vello de su barba incipiente, más abundante. Pero su sonrisa sigue siendo la misma.

Todos giran la cabeza en la dirección opuesta a la que se encuentra Bill esperando y muchos ahogan exclamaciones de admiración. Harry supone que se debe a que Fleur acaba de aparecer en el jardín y camina hacia su futuro esposo. Pero eso es algo que ni siquiera se molesta en confirmar, porque aún no ha apartado los ojos de Ginny. Y no piensa hacerlo en lo que resta de día.

Si alguien le preguntara a Harry por la ceremonia, por los votos que habían intercambiado los novios, o por cualquier detalle de la boda, sería incapaz de responder. Porque su cabeza había estado en otra parte todo el tiempo.

Tras la ceremonia, el banquete se celebra también en la Madriguera, y Harry piensa que no hay un lugar mejor para casarse, rodeado de valles, prados y montañas verdes.

Lo más difícil que había hecho hasta el momento había sido observar de lejos a Ginny y no atreverse a acercarse hasta ella para saludarla siquiera. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar, cuando se sentaran a la misma mesa para comer.

Se dirigía con Ron y Hermione hacia la mesa que se les había asignado, y en ella pudo encontrar una tarjeta con su nombre. Tomó asiento en el sitio que le correspondía justo cuando Ginny se acercaba bromeando con los gemelos, y por primera vez, ella le miró a los ojos, le sonrió y lo saludó con aparente normalidad. Y ya estaba. No había pasado absolutamente nada más. Durante la comida había reído junto a los gemelos de sus chistes, había hablado con Hermione y también le había tomado el pelo a Ron. La verdad era que Harry tampoco esperaba que se echara a sus brazos llorando de la emoción o que, por el contrario, ni siquiera perdiera el tiempo en dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo, se comportaba de una manera tan natural, que en el fondo eso le molestaba y, en cierta forma, le dolía. Y después de pensarlo con detenimiento, tal vez resultara estúpido, pero es que cuando él había visto a Ginny por primera vez tras aquella conversación en el funeral de Dumbledore, había sentido que el corazón se le paraba dentro del pecho, que la respiración se le cortaba de repente, y durante la comida le había costado una barbaridad tragar con el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Pero ella estaba tan tranquila, como si las cosas nunca hubieran cambiado, como si lo que había pasado entre ellos no significara nada.

Y ahora Harry está sentado solo en la misma mesa, con una copa de algo que ni siquiera sabe lo que es entre las manos y el ánimo por los suelos. Remueve distraídamente la bebida de color morado con una pajita mientras observa a Ron y Hermione bailando. Harry casi ha estado a punto de empujar a Ron a la pista de baile si hubiese tardado un poco más en sacar a bailar a Hermione. Menudo par de idiotas, piensa Harry.

Un poco más lejos, Fred baila animadamente con Ginny, y Harry da gracias a Merlín por ello, porque podría jurar que un primo de Fleur se había acercado sospechosamente hasta su mesa con unas intenciones muy claras de invitar a bailar a Ginny. Pero Fred había sido más rápido. Y ahora que lo piensa, Harry se pregunta si el gemelo no se habría dado cuenta también.

La canción que está sonando acaba y la orquesta se toma un pequeño descanso. Harry ve cómo Ginny se despide de Fred y tiene toda la intención de salir de la zona de baile, cuando es interceptada por George, que toma su mano y la hace girar sobre sí misma como si aún estuviese sonando la música. George se inclina para besar la mano de su hermana de forma ceremoniosa y ella ríe divertida.

-La chica más guapa de toda la fiesta me prometió un baile y todavía no he tenido el honor –dice el pelirrojo de un modo muy pomposo.

-Lo prometido es deuda. Pero como verás, la orquesta ha dejado de tocar, así que tendrás que esperar. Además, Fred me ha dejado casi sin aliento –y mientras George se pierde entre los invitados, Ginny los sortea en dirección a la casa.

Harry observa cómo desaparece por una de las entradas y de pronto siente que debe seguirla, aunque parezca una locura. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se pone en pie y da un último trago a su bebida. Se alisa la túnica de color verde oscuro y se dirige con paso ligero hacia la casa, aunque no esté muy seguro de lo que está a punto de hacer.

Da un paso. Otro. Y otro... y otro... y... Está dentro. En la sala de estar no hay nadie. Tal vez esté en su habitación. ¿Se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para subir allí arriba? Ni hablar. No quiere tentar a la suerte y acabar siendo víctima de uno de los famosos hechizos mocomurciélagos de la pelirroja. Se mueve sigilosamente, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué, si su intención no es espiar a nadie. Se acerca a la cocina y casi choca con Ginny cuando ésta sale por la puerta sin previo aviso.

-Ginny...

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! –exclama sobresaltada dando un paso hacia atrás y con la respiración agitada-. Me has dado un susto de muerte...

-Lo siento, no era mi intención...

-Está bien, no pasa nada –se forma un silencio incómodo entre ellos-. Mmm... ¿Buscabas algo?

-A ti –de acuerdo, eso _no_ estaba planeado. No es que tuviera un objetivo claro cuando diera con ella, pero tampoco pensaba ser _tan_ directo. Esa respuesta tan simple ha salido por sí sola de su boca sin consultar con su cerebro antes.

-¿A... mí? –balbucea Ginny. Frunce el ceño y trata de recuperar el poco aplomo que le queda desde que se ha encontrado cara a cara con Harry-. ¿Y... se puede saber para qué exactamente?

Y él se queda callado. Tan callado, que sólo se oyen sus respiraciones en el salón. Es un silencio aplastante e insoportable, pero Harry no se decide a hablar. Y el problema es que de pronto se siente estúpido, ridículo, y sabe que no debería estar ahí, plantado delante de ella como un pasmarote. ¿Qué importa lo que él tenga que decir? Lo que se muere por decir... Hay tantas preguntas que se agolpan en su garganta... y ninguna que se atreva a formular en voz alta... _¿Me has olvidado?_ No cree estar preparado para escuchar una respuesta a eso concretamente. _¿Alguna vez volveremos a estar juntos?_ Tampoco quiere oírlo.

Cualquier reproche está de más. Fue él quien terminó con su relación. Debería estar contento por ella, por que siga adelante... sin él. Pero no lo está. Y de pronto, se siente furioso, dolido, confuso... Tiene ganas de salir de allí, de salir corriendo, de esconderse de todo... de todos... de ella...

-No es... nada. Nada. No tiene importancia –contesta de un modo frío, demasiado frió para tratarse de él-. Al menos no para ti... –murmura antes de darse la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Qué? –suelta Ginny-. ¿Qué has querido decir con...? No... no, espera... ¿Qué demonios has venido a decirme, Harry? –exclama con rabia.

Él vuelve a encarar a Ginny, que aprieta los puños con fuerza y está tensa.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tiene importancia –responde él de nuevo.

-Te juro que no te entiendo, no...

-¡No¡El que no te entiende soy yo! –grita él interrumpiéndola y asustándola al mismo tiempo-. ¿Tan poco signifiqué para ti¿Tan poco _significo_ para ti?

Por fin lo ha dicho. Por fin ha soltado lo que tanto lo ha angustiado, lo que atenazaba su corazón, su mente y sus pensamientos. Ginny lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-¿Sabes qué? Da igual, olvídalo¿vale?

Y justo cuando está a punto de mover un pie para largarse de allí de una buena vez, Ginny parece reaccionar y estalla, estalla como lo hubiera hecho una bomba de relojería que ha sido activada horas antes, con la llegada de Harry a la Madriguera.

-¿Pero quién demonios te crees que eres? Escúchame bien: fuiste tú¿me oyes? TÚ quien decidió que lo mejor era dejar de vernos, dejar de estar juntos. Y ahora, de repente, apareces aquí y me sueltas...

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que pensar entonces? –exclama Harry, y una pequeña parte de su cerebro se pregunta si los gritos no se estarán escuchando desde el jardín. Y es una pequeña parte la que se cuestiona ese detalle, porque la otra está demasiado concentrada en seguir gritándole a Ginny-. No parece que...

-¿No parece¿Qué es lo que no parece? Déjame decirte algo, Harry, tú no tienes ni idea de nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera al verte¿Echarme en tus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente como una chiquilla estúpida? Pues lo siento mucho si esperabas una escenita de ese tipo. Siento haberte decepcionado –espeta con sarcasmo-. Pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien tomó una decisión; una decisión, por cierto, para la cual no contaste conmigo. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? Lo acepté, Harry, porque sé que para ti las cosas están muy claras. Voldemort es lo primero y lo comprendo. ¡Pero dime qué demonios esperas de mí, Harry, porque no lo sé! Y francamente, si esperas que te diga que desde que volví de Hogwarts no ha pasado un día en que no piense en ti, y no ha pasado una noche en que no tenga unas enormes ganas de echarme a llorar, pensando que tal vez nunca volvamos a estar juntos, pierdes tu tiempo, porque no voy a decírtelo. ¡Estoy harta¡Harta! Así que ni creas que voy a derramar una sola lágrima más por ti, Harry Potter –y con los ojos muy brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas, Ginny da media vuelta y agarrando la falda del vestido con ambas manos, sube como un vendaval las escaleras.

De pronto, la música vuelve a sonar en el jardín y Harry tiene la sensación de que todo da vueltas a su alrededor. Es un cretino. Y un completo idiota. La ha hecho llorar. Por él. Por su culpa. No puede mover ni un dedo. Está paralizado. Y la culpabilidad se asienta como un peso en su estómago.

Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tiene muy claro lo que debe hacer. Sin perder un sólo minuto más, sube corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos y abre de golpe la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny sin molestarse en llamar antes. Pero lo encuentra vacío. Evidentemente, tiene que estar dentro de la casa, así que registra uno por uno todos los dormitorios hasta llegar al último piso. Ni rastro de Ginny. Sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que aún le queda una habitación donde buscarla: el desván. Nunca ha estado ahí, pero sabe que los Weasley lo usan como almacén para guardar los trastos viejos y los aparatos muggles de Arthur, que para Molly viene siendo lo mismo.

Sube lentamente las escaleras que conducen al desván, con cuidado de no hacer crujir los escalones de madera, y una vez ha llegado frente a la desgastada puerta, respira hondo y entra.

Ahí está, de pie junto a la ventana. Harry no puede ver su cara porque está de espaldas.

-Vete –dice Ginny con voz nasal. _Eres un idiota, la has hecho llorar... Eres un idiota..._ Se repite Harry una y otra vez.

Pero no da un paso atrás. No piensa marcharse.

-Vete, Harry –repite ella de nuevo.

-No.

En un movimiento rápido, Ginny se lleva ambas manos a la cara y Harry intuye que está borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Un segundo después, se da la vuelta y es entonces cuando Harry puede ver que sus ojos castaños están rojos y su expresión es triste y... cansada.

-Basta, Harry –dice con voz queda-. Déjame sola. Baja a la fiesta y diviértete. No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

Pero no está dispuesto a salir de ese viejo desván hasta que las cosas hayan quedado claras. Y cuando parece que Ginny va a decir algo, Harry se adelanta:

-Lo siento.

Ella no dice nada. Sólo puede observarlo fijamente.

-De verdad que lo siento. Siento todo lo que ha pasado.

Y Harry no se refiere sólo al numerito que ha montado en el salón, sino a que realmente siente que las cosas no puedan ser más fáciles entre ambos, como deberían serlo para un par de adolescentes. Pero las cosas son difíciles, porque son dos adolescentes en mitad de una guerra.

-Me he comportado como un crío inmaduro –admite Harry avergonzado-, y he sido un idiota contigo ahí abajo, cuando en realidad ni siquiera tengo derecho a reclamarte nada...

Silencio.

Ginny desvía la mirada y observa sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante que ha visto nunca.

-Sé lo que pensaste, Harry. Pero... hoy es el día más feliz de mi hermano y no estaba dispuesta a amargárselo. Y si te soy sincera, no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarme contigo.

-Yo... tampoco.

-Que te haya parecido que el hecho de volver a verte no me importara no significa que en realidad haya sido así.

Harry da un paso hacia delante, acercándose a Ginny.

-Ojalá hubiera otra manera de...

-La hay –lo interrumpe ella-, sólo que para ti no es una opción. Ya te dije una vez que no me importa que...

-A _mí_ me importa.

Ginny coge aire con fuerza y tras alisarse la falda del vestido enérgicamente y asegurarse de que su peinado sigue intacto, se dirige con decisión a la puerta que está a espaldas de Harry.

-Bien. Entonces podemos volver de una vez a la fiesta, porque no creo que tengamos nada más de qué hablar.

Pasa junto a Harry y antes de darle tiempo a llegar a la salida, éste la agarra con firmeza por el antebrazo, quedando cara a cara.

-Ginny, no es así como quiero recordar la última vez que...

-¡No¡No te atrevas a decirlo, ni siquiera lo pienses! –exclama Ginny con una mirada que hace que Harry sienta que algo se rompe dentro de él-. ¡Esta no será la última vez que hablemos, o que nos veamos o...!

Y de pronto, Ginny, con la respiración agitada, se queda callada, como si no pudiese continuar. Y realmente es así, porque siente como si algo estuviese estrujándole el pecho, causándole mucho dolor.

-Me... me refería a la última vez que nos veamos antes de que me marche en busca de Voldemort. Porque tengo intenciones de volver, Ginny.

-¿Puedes prometerlo?

-Sabes que no.

-Entonces eso no sirve de nada.

Otra vez ese silencio tan denso que llega a ser agobiante.

-Si te dijera que estoy dispuesta a ir...

-Ni hablar –suelta Harry antes de dejar que continúe-. No vas a acompañarme a ningún lado.

-Siempre es igual contigo –murmura Ginny como si estuviese pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –inquiere Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira, Harry –empieza Ginny como si tuviera que explicarle a un niño muy pequeño que dos más dos son cuatro-, comprendo que tiendas a proteger a la gente que está a tu alrededor, pero es que tú nunca dejas que las personas a las que les importas se involucren en tus problemas. Siempre te empeñas en cargar tú solo con todo el peso, y eso no es necesario. No estás solo¿vale¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo¿Tanto te cuesta ver que hay personas que estarían dispuestas a arriesgar su pellejo por ti?

-No tengo por qué arrastrar a nadie conmigo hacia el peligro. Soy yo el que está marcado.

-Yo, yo, yo, y siempre YO –espeta Ginny de mal humor-. Pues lo siento mucho, Harry, pero eso no está en tus manos. No puedes controlarlo todo.

Harry agacha la cabeza y suspira pesadamente.

-Yo... no puedo llevarte conmigo, Ginny; ni siquiera tendría cabeza para pensar en nada más que no fueras tú, sabiendo que estás tan cerca del peligro –explicó Harry con suavidad-. Necesito saber que estás bien en todo momento, porque eso será lo único que me dé fuerzas para volver.

-¿Y de dónde saco yo la fuerza? Si no sabré si estás bien o... –Ginny no acaba de hablar porque no quiere decir en voz alta lo que está pensando-. Ron y Hermione van contigo¿verdad?

Harry parpadea un par de veces y se pregunta si Hermione le habrá contado algo a Ginny sobre sus planes en lo referente a los horcrux.

-No hace falta ser un genio para adivinarlo, Harry –dice Ginny como si le hubiera leído la mente-. Así que ellos si pueden arriesgar su vida pero yo no.

-Es distinto.

-¿Distinto?

-Ellos... bueno, siempre hemos luchado juntos contra todo.

-¿Crees que no soy una buena bruja, lo suficientemente buena como para ir con vosotros? –inquiere Ginny enfadada.

-Yo no creo eso. Es distinto... ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa maldita diferencia? –exclama Ginny al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Pues para empezar, yo no estoy enamorado de Hermione, y mucho menos de tu hermano Ron –suelta Harry y enrojece casi al instante, porque nunca antes había confesado algo tan profundo, aunque haya sido de forma indirecta.

Ginny mira fijamente a Harry, sin mover un músculo, y es como si alguien la hubiera hechizado con la maldición de la petrificación total. Los dos, uno frente al otro, se miran sin decir nada. No es necesario.

-Sabes que te...

-No lo digas, Harry –lo interrumpe Ginny-. Si no podemos estar juntos por el momento, prefiero no escucharlo. Dímelo cuando regreses, porque te estaré esperando –termina con una sonrisa.

Los labios de Harry se tensan unos segundos antes de responder:

-No puedo pedirte algo así. No puedo, sin saber cuándo volveré o...

-Da igual, no hace falta que me lo pidas. Porque estoy dispuesta a hacerlo de todas formas. Ya sean meses o años. Te estaré esperando, Harry. Es una promesa.

Ese susurro y la mirada decidida en sus ojos, hacen estremecer a Harry de pies a cabeza. Se acerca lentamente hasta que sus respiraciones entrecortadas se entremezclan en el reducido espacio que los separa. Con la mirada fija en la de ella, acaricia sus brazos desnudos, y Ginny siente que su piel se eriza allí donde él la toca. Y Harry hace lo que lleva semanas deseando hacer; soñando con hacer. Desde el mismo instante en que decidió apartarla de su lado en el funeral de Dumbledore. La besa. La besa como aquella primera vez en la sala común después de la victoria del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, como solían besarse detrás de las armaduras o incluso en aulas vacías... Sus manos acarician su espalda de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. Se paran en su estrecha cintura. Suben por sus brazos de nuevo y se posan en la curva de su cuello. Las de Ginny agarran con fuerza la pechera de la túnica de Harry, porque le tiemblan tanto las piernas que no cree que pueda soportar por mucho más tiempo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Todo a su alrededor desaparece, sólo están ellos... sólo ellos... nadie más... tal y como debería ser... sin guerras... sin mortífagos... sin Voldemort. Tan sólo un chico y una chica que se besan en un viejo desván.

Y cuando parece que les falta el aire, la presión de sus labios se afloja.

-Harry, esto no... –comienza Ginny. Y Harry la observa: sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados... Es adorable. Es preciosa. Y antes de dejar que siga hablando, vuelve a besarla. Porque no quiere oír algo como "_pueden estar buscándonos_" o "_esto no está bien_". No quiere oír nada que pueda separarlos en esos momentos. Lo único que quiere es besarla, una y otra vez...

Lenguas que se entrelazan con necesidad... manos que se pierden bajo la ropa... y un nudo en el estómago y una oleada de sentimientos nuevos para ambos. Harry lleva sus manos hasta el peinado de Ginny y lo deshace con urgencia. Las horquillas y los adornos dorados que entrelazan su pelo caen al suelo y Ginny piensa que si Fleur viera lo que Harry ha hecho con el peinado de su dama de honor, lo mataría. Hunde los dedos entre su cabello pelirrojo y lo peina haca abajo, dejándolo caer por su espalda, suave y sedoso.

Harry siente en su interior debilidad y calor al mismo tiempo. Ginny es la única que tiene el poder de aflojar sus rodillas y nublar sus sentidos. De llevarlo a un mundo aparte y traerlo de vuelta. Su cuerpo parece vibrar con fuerza al contacto de su piel y aprieta sus manos alrededor de su cintura, mientras se concentra en la piel sensible de su cuello.

Ginny despeina el ya de por sí revuelto pelo de Harry y una sensación de calidez comienza a apoderarse de su vientre cuando siente sus besos justo debajo de la oreja, rozando su piel con un aliento cálido. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, sus sentidos, están alerta, y tiene que mantener el control para no retorcerse en sus brazos. Se muerde el labio inferior, evitando así dejar escapar un grito cuando una de las manos de Harry sube por su abdomen Instintivamente arquea la espalda, buscando un contacto más íntimo, y su pecho roza suavemente el de Harry.

Las manos de Ginny se abren paso ahora a través de la camisa negra de Harry, una vez que la túnica ha quedado en el olvido. Sus dedos acarician suavemente la piel que queda al descubierto, desde la clavícula hasta llegar al peligroso límite que marca la hebilla del cinturón. Escucha la respiración de Harry contra su oído y el susurro ronco y continuo de su nombre... _Ginny_... _Ginny_... Su voz, profunda y aterciopelada, hace que su cuerpo se eche a temblar.

Ya no es suficiente. Ambos quieren más, necesitan más... Pero no es el lugar indicado. Están en la boda de Bill y Fleur. En la Madriguera. Y hay decenas de invitados en el jardín.

Lentamente, Harry se aparta de Ginny sin romper el abrazo. Mientras trata de recuperar el aliento y su corazón alcanza un ritmo normal, observa el rostro de la pelirroja, de expresión relajada y lánguida. Sus mejillas encendidas contrastan con el resto de su piel, y sus labios entreabiertos son una invitación para otra tanda de besos... o algo más. Acaricia su pelo rojo, pasándole un mechón por detrás de la oreja al tiempo que dice:

-Si seguimos con esto, no voy a poder parar después, y ambos sabemos que no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

Ginny suspira y abre los ojos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido cerrados.

-¿Crees que habrán notado nuestra ausencia? –pregunta ella.

-Espero que no, porque sería muy difícil explicar qué hacíamos los dos solos en el desván, mientras todos están ahí abajo en la fiesta. Y no siento ni pizca de curiosidad por ver la cara que pondrían tus hermanos.

Ginny ríe por primera vez en semanas y Harry siente un hormigueo en el estómago. Cuánto ha echado de menos esa risa...

-Tal vez deberíamos volver al jardín –dice Ginny en un tono de voz que deja muy claro que es lo último que le apetece hacer en esos momentos.

Ella se dedica a recoger todas las horquillas del suelo mientras Harry se pone su túnica de color verde y trata de peinar su indomable pelo, para que por lo menos pase de estar totalmente alborotado a mínimamente despeinado.

Después de reunir todas las horquillas, Ginny peina cuidadosamente su larga melena mirándose en un viejo espejo. A sus espaldas, Harry la observa hipnotizado y un escalofrío recorre su espalda cuando recuerda la promesa que le ha hecho Ginny. _Te estaré esperando_... De pronto tiene ganas de reír, correr y saltar, porque Ginny no lo ha olvidado, porque está dispuesta a esperarlo, porque ahora ve la lucha contra Voldemort desde otra perspectiva... Porque tiene algo por lo que pelear y regresar a casa.

Ginny se da la vuelta, lista para salir del desván y mira con curiosidad a Harry, que sonríe abiertamente.

-¿En qué piensas?

Harry da unos cuantos pasos y se para frente a Ginny, estrechándola con fuerza contra sí.

-En ti –murmura en su oído.

Ginny pasa los brazos alrededor de su cuello y a Harry se le pasa por la cabeza la súbita idea de que sus cuerpos encajan perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

-Todo saldrá bien –dice ella.

Y Harry hunde el rostro en la base del cuello de Ginny y aspira su aroma a flores, con la convicción de que algún día no habrá nada que los separe y volverán a estar juntos... para siempre.

FIN

**Y bien? Os ha gustado? No? Dejadme un review para saberlo!!!! REVIEWS!!**

**Bueno, en menos de una semana llega por fin el séptmo y último libro (q pena...) y esto es algo para ir entreteniéndose en la espera, aunque yo no me lo voy a leer hasa que llegue a España. La verdad es q siempre me ha sacado de quicio eso de q en cada país salga en una fecha disitinta y q los fans q no lo leemos en inglés tengamos q esperar más de medio año, eso sin contar con q algún "gracioso" te pueda estropear el final (me da algo si me lo cuentan... xD). Por eso voy a tener q dejar de meterme en fanfiction para leer fics y me voy a dedicar sólo a subirlos, porque paso de q sin querer lea algún spoiler.**

**Muchos besos a todos los q lo hayáis leído!!!**

**Trinity**


End file.
